As this type of well-known technology, a method and device for performing work inside a pipe described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication no. 2003-225626 is known.
An intra-pipe inspection pig described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication no. H06-66776 is also known.
A device that performs work while moving inside a pipe described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication no. 2014-18702 is also known.